Secret Affair
by Amina Bella
Summary: The Boho's take a trip leaving Joanne & Mimi alone. All couples mentioned. Slight MimiJoanne. The title sucks but whatever. :


It was a late afternoon when Mark walked in with a huge smile on his face. The rest of the gang sat lazily in the living room, talking about random things. They went silent and looked over at Mark when they heard the door slide open.

"Guys! Guess what!" He said excitedly as he walked over to the group. Everyone stared with eager eyes.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Alexi gave me seven tickets for a cruise!" He exclaimed as he safely sat down his beloved camera, whipping out the tickets from his back pocket. Collins jumped up and shuffled over to the filmaker and pulled one from his hands.

"It's only a one night deal though." Collins announced as he read over the paper.

"But, still. It's a cruise. And it's free. We are going right?" Mark asked, his eyes gazing around to everyone.

Collins looked up at him then eyed the rest of the gang. "You guys up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" Maureen exlaimed, throwing her arm up in the air. "I'm in."

Mark smiled. "Yes!"

"Ah, fine, why not." Roger mumbled, rolling his eyes and letting his head fall back and hit the couch.

Collins walked over to Angel and sat beside her. "You goin', babe?"

She smiled widely. "Duh!"

Mark's smile turned into a eager grin.

"I can't go." Joanne said from the floor.

Everyone turned to look at the lawyer.

"I have to work...I can't miss work." She explained, her eyes fixed on Maureen who was walking over to her.

"Then, I'm not going." The diva said, plopping down next to Joanne, snaking her arm around her waist, and resting her head on her shoulder.

"No, Mo, I want you to go and have a fun time, I'll be okay." Joanne told her, before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"But I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll stay with her." Everyone's heads turned to face Mimi. "I have to work, too. And, honestly, I'm not up for a cruise."

Roger shot up, about to speak when he was cut off by the dancer.

"No, Roger, you are going. You need to get the hell out of this loft. Your ass is going to grow to the couch." She smiled sweetly and bated her eyes.

Roger rolled his eyes. "But-"

"You're going, Davis." Roger, sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dude, don't be such a Maureen." Collins joked. Roger gave him the finger.

"Hey!" Maureen whined, throwing a pillow at Collins, who caught it and threw it back.

"Okay, so we're all going except for Mimi and Joanne, correct?" Mark asked, the smile on his face still there.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"When is it?" Roger asked.

Mark looked over the ticket. "Friday." He answered, looking back up. "So, we'd have to leave tomorrow evening."

* * *

The next day, everyone met in the loft, bags packed and ready to go. Roger and Mimi were on the couch cuddled up while Maureen and Joanne were sitting on the floor with their backs resting up against the other couch, making out. Mark emerged from his room, with a bag in each hand. "Get a room." He told the couples as he walked by and sat his luggage down by the door. No one responded. A few minutes later, Angel and Collins strolled through the door, hand and hand.

"Aight, let's roll bitches!" Collins yelled excitedly, as he pulled his big sunglasses over his eyes. Maureen stood up, and extended her hands out to help Joanne up. Once standing, Maureen pulled Joanne into a kiss.

"Bye, pookie. I'll miss you." She said with a pout.

"Aww, honeybear, I'll miss you, too." She replied, kissing her again.

Roger leaned over and kissed Mimi before standing up. "Bye, babe." He said, as he grabbed his things and headed towards the door.

"Goodbye, love." Mimi yelled back. Roger turned around and shot her a look. She only smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Mark, who was practically bouncing from excitement, picked up his bags and slid open the big door. "Let's gooo!" He yelled, motioning for everyone to hurry through the door. They all said their last goodbyes to Mimi and Joanne before heading out the door. Once the door closed, they both sighed.

"So," Mimi started, looking over at Joanne who was now sitting on the couch oposite her.

"So," Joanne repeated looking around, before connecting her eyes with the dancer's. "I think we should stay at my apartment untill they get back."

"Good thinking, 'cause theres nothing to eat here and I'm pretty sure Benny cut off everything again, so there's not hot water for a shower."

"Alright, well...I guess go pack you some clothes then." Joanne told her smiling.

* * *

Once at Joanne's apartment, she showed Mimi to the guest room. Mimi quickly changed into her night clothes, while Joanne cooked them up a fast dinner. After dressing, and throwing her long brown hair up into a messy bun, she strolled into the kitchen.

"Mm, it smells good, Jo. What are you making?" Mimi asked as she hopped up on the counter next to the lawyer.

"Chicken alfredo. It's the quickest thing I have; I'm starving." Joanne answered, stirring the contents around in the pot.

"Me too."

"Good, 'cause it's done!" Joanne said in a sing-song voice. She turned off the stove and opened up the cabinets and pulled out two bowls. They each made a helping of food, and sat in the living room, eating and watching television, occasionally talking and laughing about what was on.

After they finished eating, Joanne took thier bowls to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jo. Wanna watch a movie or something?" Mimi asked, as she flipped through all the channels. "Nothing is on tonight."

Joanne wandered back over to the living room and sat down next to the dancer, crossing her legs indian style and facing her.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

Mimi bit her bottom lip as she thought. "Hmm...how about something scary?" She suggested.

Joanne nodded her head and stood up.

"Perfect, 'cause that's basically all I have." She chuckled, as she walked over to the entertainment center, eyeing all of the DVDs.

"Have anything in mind?" Joanne asked, her eyes still scanning through all the movies.

"Oh, here we go!" Joanne said excitedly, not letting Mimi answer her previous question. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

Mimi gulped. Why did she suggest a scary movie? She was easily afraid and would probably scream through out the whole movie.

Joanne pulled the case off the shelf and turned to look at Mimi, who did not look too thrilled.

"What?" Joanne asked concerned.

"Nothing...I just, I get scared easily." She admited, smiling shyly.

Joanne laughed. "So, why did you suggest a scary movie?"

Mimi shrugged. "I dunno, it's okay though. We can still watch it."

"Okay, I'll sit with you so you don't get too afraid." Joanne offerered, setting the disk inside the DVD player and pressing play.

She walked down the hallway and opened the closet door, pulling out a large blanket. Walking back into the living room, careful not to trip over the blanket, she flicked off the lights and through the giant blanket on Mimi

"Hey!" Mimi whined, as she tried to find her way out. Joanne laughed and sat beside her, pulling the blanket off her head. The lawyer covered herself up with the blanket, Mimi doing the same thing. After the previews where done, and the movie started to play, Joanne could tell that Mimi was already getting nervous. Smirking, she lifted her head up.

"Want a beer to calm you?" Joanne asked, throwing the coveres off of her and standing up.

Mimi smiled. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

A few beers later, Joanne sat half drunk on the couch attempting to concentrate on the movie while the also half drunk dancer, had her eyes glued on the television. Mimi let out a small scream and burried her face into Joanne's chest. Joanne wrapped her arms around the petite brunette and laughed.

"Mimi, it was just something jumping out of the bushes, nothing scary happend."

Mimi looked at the t.v then at Joanne. "Oh," She giggled, sitting up straight. "I knew that." She said, badly trying to play it off.

Joanne smirked. "Oh, really? So you just wanted to get close to me then, didn'tcha?" She teased, turning to face her completely, not caring about the movie anymore.

Mimi grinned. "Oh, lemme tell ya.." She played along.

Joanne took a sip of her third beer, here eyes not leaving Mimi's face. Joanne always got a little tippsy after two beers, and three was just enough to get her good and drunk, seeing as she never drank; the beer in the refrigerator belonged to Maureen.

Mimi raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked, when she noticed the lawyer staring at her.

"Nothing--I.." Joanne began, but was cut off by another shriek from Mimi, who once again, burried her face into Joanne's chest.

"Oh, come on, Mimi!" Joanne giggled, pulling her up and looking at her. Mimi quickly threw her hands over her face.

"The bad part is over." Joanne told her. Mimi peaked through her fingers to see if she was telling the truth. After seeing that Joanne was right, she removed her hands from her face. Joanne was staring at her again. Maybe it was because she was a little drunk, but she felt something toward the dancer. She didn't want to act upon it, seeing as how she was with Maureen and all.

_Maureen has cheated on you plenty of times. _Joanne thought to herself. _Just kiss her.  
_  
"You're staring at me again, Jo."

Joanne snapped back into reality and blinked.

"Oh..I..." She stuttered, Mimi just laughed, and turned her gaze back to the movie trying to ignore the akward moment.

Joanne looked away thinking again, after fighting her herself silently, she rested her hand on Mimi's knee.

"Mimi..." Joanne started. Mimi flenched at Joanne's touch, and looked at her with unsure eyes.

"Wha--"

Before Mimi could finish her sentence, she felt Joanne's lips on hers. She quickly pulled away, and looked at Joanne with wide eyes.

"Shit, Meems, I'm so sorry." Joanne whispered, getting ready to stand up and run.

"No.." The dancer replied, a sly smile on her face. "Kiss me again."

Not thinking twice, she reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. Mimi parted Joanne's lips with her tongue and intensified the kiss. Not breaking their tongue dance, Joanne pushed Mimi back onto the couch, sliding her hands up her shirt, teasing her breasts. The dancer let out a small whimper and broke the kiss, she ran her hands up Joanne's sides taking her shirt off and casting it to the side. Joanne moved her mouth to the dancer's neck, slightly sucking before leaving a trail of kisss down her chest and stomach. She slipped her right hand under Mimi's pants and continued her kisses. Just as Joanne was about remove the dancer's pants, the phone rang causing both girls to jump, Mimi gave a small scream.

Joanne quickly jumped up and ran for the phone, picking it up and pressing 'talk'.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Hey, Pookie!" Maureen chirped on the other line. Joanne's heart started to beat faster.

"Hey, honeybear!" Joanne replied, her hands shaking, she felt like Maureen knew what she had just done.

"I called the loft and no one answered, figured be at home. Mimi with you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, we were just watching a movie."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to call and say I miss you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. The cruise sucks without you." A hint of sadness was heard in the diva's voice.

Joanne felt her heart instantly break. She loved Maureen more than anything, and she was so disappointed at what she had just done. She sighed, holding back tears.

"I miss you too, baby." She whispered, feeling guilt tighten in her chest.

"Roger wants to talk to Mimi, so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." Maureen said before handing the phone to Roger.

Joanne handed the phone to Mimi, before going and sitting on the couch, pulling her shirt on over her head. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. A few minutes later, Mimi walked over and sat in front of her.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Mimi asked, biting her finger nails, her eyes cast down on the floor. Joanne sighed and looked up.

"There's nothing to talk about. I love Maureen. The beer just got to us." Joanne said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"And I love Roger."

Joanne nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. The gang comes home tomorrow so we can meet them at the loft." She said before exiting the living room and entering her bedroom.

Mimi soon followed, crawling into bed and quickly falling asleep, trying to forget what had happend.

* * *

The next morning both girls were up around the same time. They got dressed and left the apartment, not saying a word to eachother. Once they reached the loft, they quietly sat on the couches before hearing what seemed like a heard of wild animals stampede down the hallway. Seconds later, Mark slid open the door, Maureen and Roger following behind him.

"Ah, Pookie!" Maureen exclaimed before running over to Joanne and pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"Hi, baby!" Joanne replied excitingly, pulling the diva down on her lap.

"Meems!" Roger shouted.

Mimi stood up and ran to Roger, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I missed you!" She said, nuzzeling into his neck.

"I missed you, too." He replied.

Joanne looked around. "Where's Angel and Collins?"

"Oh, the headed home already, they said they'll stop by tomorrow." Mark answered sitting down on the couch. Joanne simply nodded.

"So, did you and Joanne have fun?" Mark asked Mimi as he took a seat on the couch.

Her eyes shifted to Joanne and they both smiled weakly at eachother.

"Yeah, you could say that."

* * *

**Yup, that one sucked too, but I was bored and wrote it at 6 in the morning. Reviews are always nice. :)**


End file.
